We are Two Hearts but with One Beat
by RubyEmerald
Summary: This is a crossover fiction between Lizzie Mcguire and a cult hit New Zealand show called The Tribe. This story leads on where the movie ended well a bit farther, and yeah look inside for a better detail...Rube
1. The Big Death

****

We Are Two Hearts but with One Beat

N/A this is my first Lizzie Mcguire Story, and I'm sure every other person on the planet has done a spin-off to what happens after the Lizzie Mcguire movie, but my story has a big cross-over in it. This is a description to the cross over "Where the virus came from no one knew. From deep space, bacterial warfare or some nation's scientific experiment gone horrifically wrong? Only an intensive inquiry could answer that. But there is no one left to hold such an inquiry. No adults anyway. And the few children left behind are too busy surviving to worry about what had plummeted them from a hi-tech world of sophistication - into a primitive hell of anarchy, confusion, danger and fear.

With no adults to guide, rule or protect them, the children of the world are on their own. Their task: to build a New World in their own image"... Yes…yes it is the tribe my dear friend. Unless you know not of this great cult post apocalyptic show than that was a brief description. Here is some more help if the most of you don't understand, a mysterious virus has wiped away the population of adults and young children of five and under to the graces of the underworld. Now our great Lizzie Mcguire characters are to survive with anything that they can too barter for food to live. But there is one thing that is in endless supply and that is hair dye and make-up. Mwahahahahaha enjoy! PS I don't own any of this to either the tribe or Lizzie Mcguire!

****

Chapter 1- The Big Death

__

"Gordo?" Lizzie intently admired Gordo while he looked out on the terrace of Rome from the back of the hotel roof.

"What…?" 

Turning his face to meet with Lizzie, he noticed she had moved in for her lips to touch his. As fast as the moment was near Gordo closed his eyes as the sweet scent of Lizzie's new shampoo graced his nose. The moment had passed and the kiss was over…

Gordo shook his head and came out of his dream world. 

"Huh what was that?"

Gordo let the surroundings of the hospital fled into his reality once again. The saturated hospital ward was filled with the scent of death. The room was damp and cold, and Gordo watched the last of his family line whither away on the drab hospital bed. He could not cry for no more tears came. The last weeks of grade nine we're ending, and in that time Lizzie broke up with him, and was deported with her brother to the countryside without even telling him. All that was left of her was the sweet scent on the simple note she gave him before she left. He fantasized constantly of the months and years before this desolation came to such a beautiful world. 

"I asked if you could get me some water son?" Mr. Gordon made a hacking cough while he asked this.

"Oh yeah." Getting to his feet he did what his Father told him to do. Handing the glass of water to his father Mr. Gordon coughed again, this time bringing blood to the cloth that was held in his hand.

"David I'm not going to make it." 

"No don't say that." Gordo discourteously replied to his father giving some hope.

After that the room became silent. Gordo sat back on his chair watching his father finish his drink and fall back asleep. Night came upon the dreary hospital, and all that was heard was noises of heart monitors beeping their last beeps, and the cries of children calling out to their parents. Gordo got use to these sounds, and blocked them out with the fantasy of going all the way with Lizzie. A half smile curled across his face when the inevitable happened the beeping sounds became louder. Gordo heard this once before and he knew what happened. Waking up to the sound of his dad's heart monitor beeping the last beep he could not cry. He just held the cold stiff hand that now replaced the warm one that use to walk him to pre-school. 

"Goodbye Dad…" 

Gordo let go of the hand, raised the sheet over the peaceful body, unhook the monitor and walked out of the room. Walking alone down the hospital halls all that could be heard were the shrieks and that endless creepy supply of monitor noise. Gordo just raced through his head and still walking he imagined of his happy spot. He did this all the way home. In doing what his father told him to do he grabbed a gun from his deceased fathers closet. Locked the doors and waited for morning. 

__

"Gordo?" Lizzie intently admired Gordo while he looked out on the terrace of Rome from the back of the hotel roof.

"What…?" 

Turning his face to meet with Lizzie, he noticed she had moved in for her lips to touch his. As fast as the moment was near Gordo closed his eyes as the sweet scent of Lizzie's new shampoo graced his nose. The moment had passed and the kiss was over…

Suddenly he awoke to the noises of pounding on the door. Hesitant to answer he waited forever to answer. With enough courage he unlocked the door, and held the gun at a perfect point ready to shoot. In opening the door he was shocked to see who it was

"Miranda…?" 


	2. Getting on with Our Lives

N/A Yes I do admit I'm a sucker for when it comes to demands of another chapter. And although I am very sick and the floors are spinning I've decided from the nice three reviewers (I have already received). I have decided to give you a bit of a chapter. I usually write long chapters sometimes, but as I said I'm sick, and yeah. So thanks again and this is my first Lizzie Mcguire fanfic, I've written stuff before this *cough* Zack Files Fanfic Check it Out * cough *. He he so yep enjoy. Oh And as usual I have to state I own nothing (but the names that don't seem familiar) to either The tribe copyright to Cloud 9 2003 and Lizzie Mcguire copyright to Disney 1999-2002;) if that made any sense

****

Chapter 2 - Getting On With Our Lives

"They're dead Gordo…Mom…Dad. Everybody." 

Miranda shivered as if she was in the coldest of cold days. Shaking and trying to cover what was left of her torn clothes. She stood outside of the house bruised and marked with mud. Her clothes had rips and tears cutting all the way up to her inner thighs. Gordo felt horrible to see one of his best friends in such a terrible state. Without any yearning Gordo grabbed his friend and pulled her into his arms. With so much emotional atmosphere Miranda broke into tears and cried to her hearts content. Kneeling to the ground, Gordo softly stroked Miranda's hair, and whispered in her ear.

__

"Shhh there, there Miranda it's going to be okay…"

After ten minuets of repeating the same thing to his friend, Miranda pulled away.

"But it's not going to be okay. The world is dying Gordo don't you see? Parents are dying, young children are crying out on the streets! People are going insane and we can't do anything to stop it Gordo!"

Gordo could not believe what he was hearing for once in the few weeks of what was occurring everything began to sink in. Gordo gazed into darkness shutting out all the surroundings of his household. Continuing this look he sat back, supporting himself by the staircase. He just blanked out, and Miranda did nothing to stop him. She was in her own state of shock herself to help anyone in ten feet of her. 

__

"Gordo will you wait for me?" Lizzie asked in a girly tone.

Standing at the top of the stairs Lizzie was bewitching Gordo who was standing at the bottom. His manhood was pulsating with power and butterflies swarmed in his stomach. The adrenaline was too much for him to handle.

"Always and forever…" Gordo passionately kept his eye locked on his slim figured love interest. 

Lizzie playfully twirled her hair around her finger. Pivoting her foot she showed off her tight leather boots, and in the process her skirt line lifted and her bare knees were shown off. Gordo couldn't take it anymore; he quickly ran up the stairs and met face to face with Lizzie. Pushing herself up against the wall Gordo went closer and kissed her. Moments passed and they became immersed with each other that Lizzie couldn't stand the delectation anymore that she began to let out how she felt. 

" Gordo…!"

Gordo's simplistic lips touched against her neck. These were making her feel so orgasmic that she let it out again.

"GORDO!"

"Gordo?"

Gordo shook from his fantasy place once again. When he opened his eyes he saw a cleaner version of Miranda with damp hair and she was in his mother's bathrobe.

"What?" Gordo sat upright from the stairwell wall. 

"I hope you don't mind I needed to clean myself up."

"Ah it's okay. Why were you like that anyway?"

Miranda looked away from Gordo, she began to bite her nails. Gordo knew Miranda was very nervous to tell him. 

"I got in the way of some…of some of the…angry mobs that are going around."

"Mobs?"

"Teenagers are rebelling everywhere Gordo. It's feels like a war out there."

"But that hasn't happened here yet."

"Yeah that's why my parents brought me back. Mom and Dad were already so very sick, but they insist we make it back to America. We got as far as the city airport, and then it happened. Teenagers were filling up the place. They took over the airport killing already sick adults. Mom, Dad and I hid in a bathroom, and…and then my parents let go of me…"

Miranda suddenly stopped she broke into tears. Gordo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look it's okay now. You're here and we have plenty to keep us safe for now. We can go on with our lives, we have to if we want to live."

Miranda looked up to Gordo.

"I'm not to sure if I can go on Gordo."

Gordo became confused. "Why? Are you sick?"

Miranda just gave a long pause, and finally at some point she spilled it out.

"I'm pregnant…"

~ More Soon ~

Well I hoped you like this I have to sleep now the floors are really spinning! 


	3. Power & Chaos

N/A Up with ANOTHER chapter! I really need to post on my Zack fanfic but I simply am oh so happy and I have the ideas down for this one. Thank you again for the reviews. Lizzie will come into it eventually. If you read clearly in the first post of chapter one, it says she's been deported to the countryside. Just to clear that up. And I will state that again I know this is not my first fanfic, but it IS my first Lizzie Mcguire fanfic. So dear sister who calls me a retred actually read before insulting me, but thanks for the "constructive" criticism it has oh so helped me! Anyway I don't own any of it except the story concept itself of the crossover so don't take it. The Lizzie Mcguire show is copyright to the Disney studios 1999-2002 and The Tribe is copyright to Entercloud 9 1999-2003 and on. Whatever K HERE WE GO!!!

****

POWER & CHAOS 

Gordo perplexed to the news he just found out he simply looked to Miranda.

"Pregnant?"

Miranda nodded her head she then lowered her head and began to divert herself from the situation she had just set herself into. 

"Well it can't be that bad…" Gordo shut himself up very quickly after that. He just realized it was bad enough with no adults, but with no parents and a pregnancy he just could not be optimistic about that. He curled his lips and kept silent. Miranda continued to wipe her tears. 

"Are you really sure nothing has happened here? No rebellion of kids, no deportations?" 

Gordo nodded but then shook his head. "Except for the deportations, and that's when Lizzie left…"

Miranda looked up to face Gordo. "Woah…hold on a sec Lizzie isn't here?"

Gordo nodded his head. "I was shocked as much as you are. She didn't even say goodbye…"

"W…we…well maybe she will come back, would she?"

Being the elaborate soul that Gordo was he finally noticed the Miranda he knew in middle school. He took half smile and then turned his face to a very doubtful look. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Lizzie was very specific in her note that she would not leave her parents to die on they're own. Plus she said if this virus was killing children even over the age of ten, that Matt was at a very high risk, and she would never put him in that situation."

"Oh…" Miranda bowed her head again and went back to the trifle of the bathrobe string.

Silence embraced the Gordon household for the rest of the night. Both Miranda and Gordo just were simply too traumatize to even bring up the issues of food and survival. They still had to break from the simple bubbles of fantasy and start telling what was reality and what was fantasy. The summer birds began chirping and it was too hard for Gordo to even think about Lizzie. He just walked away from the stairwell and sat in the big armchair. The smell was of peppermint and cigar smoke, it smelt exactly like his Father. Sitting back he let the chair sink him into the bliss and comfort. Falling asleep for as long as he thought it was, Gordo awoke once again to the voice of Miranda.

"Gordo? Gordo?"

Opening his eyes he looked to Miranda who was sitting on the coffee table and still in the bathrobe.

"Hmmm…what?" Gordo rubbed his eyes to the fresh beam of light that was beading down on his face.

"I can't go on living if I don't have clothes!"

Gordo rolled his eyes. 

"I know that…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know I hate when a question is asked with another question!"

Gordo took a big sigh and ran a hair through his fingers. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well don't you have any clothes I can borrow. I really don't fit your mum's."

Gordo was a bit hesitant. "You want to borrow my clothes?"

Miranda nodded and then gave half a laugh. "I don't look half bad as a boy."

Gordo laughed. "Ah the good old days with the three of us. I still never understood how you got that spaghetti out of your hair…"

Miranda looked at a piece of her hair. "Yeah…So can I borrow some clothes?"

Gordo sighed again. "Why dress as a boy? Why not just borrow clothes from…" Gordo instantly stopped himself, and knew that there was no point in going on.

"Borrow from who Gordo?"

"Uh…Nothing forget about it!" 

Gordo hesitant to bring up the name of his forgotten love he simply smirked softly and then left Miranda alone, and walked up to his room. Passing his favorite plane models and other hobbies he walked to his closet and opened it. Grabbing a pair of his old outgrown pants he took the best pants and a T-shirt. Going back downstairs he handed the clothing to Miranda.

"Thanks…"

"D…don't mention it. You can change in there." Nervously pointing to the downstairs bathroom he looked away.

Miranda rolled her eyes. A few moments after the change Miranda came out of the bathroom fashioning her new look. Gordo impressed by the look agreed by slightly nodding his head sideways.

"Uh…you're missing two things." 

Gordo then ran upstairs and grabbed a bucket hat and an old pair of his shoes. Racing back down he handed the rest of the clothing to Miranda.

"Have to be authentic you know."

Miranda baffled to tell Gordo what she really thought merely wiped her hands on the shirt. While plugging her nose she slipped on the shoes, and afterwards took a deep breath in. Gordo wordless just picked up a magazine and started whipping through it. 

"Okay let's go." Miranda tugged on the hat once more and walked up to Gordo.

"Go where?"

"Outside of course, what are we suppose to do cooped up in here?"

"Hide! It's an apocalypse out there."

"Nonsense…"

Miranda raced to the door and walked outside. Gordo baffled to stop her simply followed, and before he could go any further Miranda had stopped.

"Miranda why have you…"

Before Gordo could ask Miranda had placed a finger on his lips. Gordo could hear loud sirens bellowing out. 

"Why are there police car noises and chants." Miranda looked to Gordo.

"Uh oh!"

"What?"

"It's them?"

"It's who?"

"The Loco's I thought they never would pull it off but I guess I was wrong…"

Gordo with a sign of panic looked onto the streets. Miranda was so confused she didn't even know what to ask next.

"Come on we have to get out of sight!" Gordo grabbed Miranda and started running for the door of the house.

Miranda wouldn't go and stopped dead in her tracks. "What is that they are screaming?"

"Never mind we have to go NOW!" Gordo grabbed her again and tried to pull on her to get inside.

Far off in the distant Miranda made the chants out somehow. "Power and Chaos? What does that mean?" 

Gordo grabbed her arm finally and pulled her inside slamming the door shut. Once inside they were not able to see the scene that happened next. Onto the streets the sirens grew louder and louder. Eventually the sirens became so loud a noise was met with the image of a police car dressed in red war paint and half of the back rooftop of the car was cut out. The noise of the chant met with an image of Larry Tudgmen and Kate Sanders screaming out Power and Chaos. Although this was no ordinary Larry or Kate, Larry looked ludicrously insane. His eyes were whited out, simply ice with a little bit of the black pupil still showing. His hair was much longer and had dreadlocks and what looked to be scars across his face, but was actually red paint in a magnificent design. This new look was complimented with a full suit of leather and a red tank. Topping that was a police hat and over-topping that was goggles. What was even more baffling was Kate Sanders beside him. The old Kate Sanders looked nothing like the new one. With her hair extended more than its usual length, fake black hair was tipped at the end and she wore it half up in a Barbie style hairdo. More like Barbie gone wrong, and she wore the same design as Larry, but she had a band across her eyes in pure black covering from the top of her eyebrow to a centimeter below the eye all the way across. Then leather fitted he whole body dominatrix style to match her new mate. Screaming throughout the new empty streets, they would scare anyone that would come ten feet near them. 

Gordo and Miranda were defiantly scared; huddling beside each other below the window Gordo had his hand over Miranda's mouth. After waiting patiently until the sirens left the area Gordo finally took his hand off Miranda's mouth.

"Okay what the hell was that?"

"The Loco's…"Gordo took a deep breath as if he was already having a heart attack. 

"What are the Loco's?"

"A rebellion group…"

"You told me there were none."

"I couldn't tell you. You were so scared."

"W…we…well I AM MOST SERIOUSLY NOW! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT POWER AND CHAOS?"

"It's the one rebellion group around here the only one, and it's formed from our old classmates…"

Miranda was so upset she interrupted. "AND?"

"_Keep quiet, they'll hear you" _Whispering in a low voice Gordo continued. _"They want ultimate power and they'll do what they have to do to get it even if that means chaos. I've seen it Miranda, and they won't stop_…"

Before anymore was said an enormous eruption occurred at the door and there stood Miranda's and Gordo's biggest challenge yet to overcome.

~ More Soon ~ 

* Yeah I know long and somewhat boring but I need to set it up for the future cliffhanger! 


	4. Forgotten Thoughts Part 1

N/A I'm back again and thanks to all the reviews, Anyway I don't own any of it except the story concept itself of the crossover so don't take it. The Lizzie Mcguire show is copyright to the Disney studios 1999-2002 and The Tribe is copyright to Entercloud 9 1999-2003 and on. Whatever K HERE WE GO!!!  
  
Forgotten Thoughts Part 1  
  
Gordo immediately ran behind the couch and grabbed Miranda. Both were now hiding out of the view of the enemy. Placing his finger on his lips he motioned to her to keep quiet, and then moved away still out of view. He tip toed to the kitchen and put on his fathers "Kiss the Cook" apron. Even though it brought fond memories of his father this was no time to remember or imagine. The only notion now was to survive and live. The figure at the door had already taken a few steps in. Raising his two hands in the air he clasps them together.  
  
"Hail to Zoot embrace the power and the chaos!" He screamed as his whole voice echoed through the house.  
  
Gordo shook at the sounds and finished tying the apron. Walking to meet face-to-face with the enemy he tried to show no fear.  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
The Loco looked to Gordo and squinted. "Are you David Gordon?"  
  
"That depends who wants to know?"  
  
The Loco outraged at Gordo talking he grabbed Gordo by the shirt. "Don't play games with me boy I can harm you!"  
  
Before anymore was said a voice from afar spoke up. "Let him go Danny Weskler we do not want to harm him now do we."  
  
Walking into the house was the ludicrous new Larry arm in arm with his bride Kate. Both with devilish looks smiled to Gordo.  
  
"Morning Gordo."  
  
Hesitant to respond Gordo raised his thumb. "Morning Larry."  
  
"IT'S NOT LARRY!" Larry raced towards Gordo and grabbed his shirt threatening him.  
  
"Alright.alright Zoot. I'm sorry okay I said it, now will you let me go?"  
  
Larry let go of Gordo's shirt. "Are you ready to submit to the power and the chaos that we will bring?"  
  
Gordo shook his head. "I will never submit myself Zoot, and you can't force it upon me. You know that whole technological empire you've built? Well I can eradicate it in seconds like that." Gordo snapped his fingers. "I assumed you came here for the goods then?"  
  
Larry became angered by this but didn't show any of it. "Give me the disk Gordon!"  
  
Gordo rummaged in his pocket and pulled out three disks, and grinned. "Here you go."  
  
Delightedly pretending and trying not to show his fear Gordo handed the disks to Danny the Loco. While Danny had already left, following him was Kate and Larry. But Larry turned to face Gordo again.  
  
"Well well Gordon you never cease to amaze me. We'll be back in a week for more goods. You better have them."  
  
Gordo nodded his head in regards to Larry's comment. After Larry had left Gordo walked to the couch. And tapped Miranda on the head.  
  
"Okay he's gone Miranda.Miranda? MI-RAN-DA?"  
  
Patting Miranda on the head he got no answer. Surprised that Miranda was not answering he sat beside her and looked her way.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Gordo you know when I said I was pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I forgot to tell you something."  
  
Stopping halfway she took deep breaths.  
  
"Well what did you forget to tell me?"  
  
Miranda catuiously looking at me she stopped taking deep breaths and calmed down.  
  
"Well.Larry I think is the Father."  
  
*DUN DUN DUN!!!!! I'm leaving it at that for now. The other half will be up soon. Keep reviewing and keep the dream alive man. Rube;) 


End file.
